The present invention relates to a steering lock for automotive vehicles.
Known steering locks for use in automotive vehicles include a locking rod movable toward a steering shaft when the ignition key is pulled out of key cylinder as the latter is in a locked position. The steering lock also has a control member movable into and out of a key insertion slot formed in the key cylinder in response to removal and insertion of the ignition key. The control member is retractable out of the key insertion slot when engaged by the ignition key as inserted into the key cylinder. The control member therefore gives resistance to the insertion of the ignition key, preventing the latter from being pushed in smoothly.